dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Blade
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Guan Ping *'Advanced Skill:' Fortitude - Grants protection against all elemental effects on you and statuses including stun. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 is a hopping downward Blade slam creating a small AoE. Charge 4 can be repeated up to 4 times. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E6: Fan 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' No Musou Combo C3 > C5 > JC: You will need to be fast with the JC as they will most likely hit the ground, but you can still catch them while they are bouncing. If they happen to air recover you can time and aim your JC. Musou Combos C3 > C5 > N1 > Musou: Using the N1 before the Musou allows for a little more damage along with making the timing for the Musou easier. 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust - Should not be used when on top of uneven ground between you and target (ex. You use Thrust on ground while enemy on wood breaking towers have a chance not damage enemy) The 3 primary reasons you will use Thrust are 1 - After using true musou finisher where the enemy is left with 1 HP. 2 - To begun an assault or defend an ally from a distance. 3 - Against runners. Moon - Good to flask up, but moderate for Defeat the charge is a bit slow, but worth it. The radius of the attack has 4 blind spots, generally it will hit targets to your front, back, left and right. Diagonal spots are blind spots. This attack does collapse the enemy CANNOT perform any moves or musou. They will drop flat, face down, however if your ally, LT or troops hit while target is dropping then the target will immediately rise up. Best used for 3 reasons 1 - Against people who kite. 2 - To protect an ally. 3 - To control the flow of the fight. On C1 the collapse effect will connect through Super Armor, but not Hyper Armor. This makes it perfect against SA attacks like Iron Rod C3 combo attack or Great Club C3 combo attack. Pierce - Best used with Ice. Consider this like Crescent Blades Pierce, but with a twist. Instead of the first attack knocking down the target it will instead do knockback. However, if the target is FROZEN then you should use Pierce on C1 similar to using Pierce on Crescent Blade. You must turn around while your back facing your intended target. You also much be close to hit him 3 times with 1 C1, or else it will be 2. This does cause a lot of damage against opponents. Perfect for protecting teammates since this emblem has 1 - Very fast execution 2 - It will temporarily give you Super Armor. Fan - Fan will cause you to leap in the air and toss your weapon behind an enemy or enemies. The result will be a pretty decent radius explosion that also flips pretty high. This emblem is best used against players who spam block and against players who spam Jump Charge (not only radius around explosion but also large height reach which almost the same height as Iron Rods True Musou finisher attack). The downside of this emblem is if you miss your recovery rate to attack is slow, because of this weapons that have distance C1s can wait for you. For example: C1 Crescent emblem Twin Fans, they have to back up a little and wait just before you hit the ground to attack. So do NOT miss! Using against Jump Charge spammers (like Bronze Spear users) is highly recommend so that the enemy will flip even higher in the air. Since explosions always cause fire effect, the target will lose a great deal of Life before hitting the ground. 'PvP/Confront' One strategy for Iron Blade confront is to have Pierce on Emblem 1 and Fan on Emblem 6. Equip an Ice orb and upgrade your attack and get an Attack x2 random boost and save it. Use the shockwave of your C3 to try to freeze the opponent, then when they are frozen turn on Attack x2 and use Pierce on the enemy while they are frozen. Most of the time the enemy will lose a lot of life. Use a lieutenant with the skill "Freeze" to deal even more damage to your enemy. It sounds easier than it is, a good opponent will not let you freeze them so easily. Other than that use Attack x2 boost and C3 plus Fan emblem to take care of opponents. When they are almost dead cancel into your musou to make sure you finish them off. 'Defeat' Use the shockwave of the C3 or the Moon emblem on C1. Upgrade attack ASAP. Save your musou for any enemies that are in your area. 'Capture' Believe it or not, the Iron Blade is actually a good weapon to be used for capture. This would be due to its high seige damage value and it having the highest speed among the other weapons that share that value. It's quite useful in a few ways one of the better things is defense of a base, with Moon on C1. Another thing is that its Attack stat is early on the flask wheel at 2, and it has powerful attacks. This allows you to, if not kill any commanders, do a fair bit of damage to an enemy, and make good work of troops and officers. Emblems: C1 - Moon is recommended. C6 - Eclipse, but it doesn't really matter as you will rarely get to use C6 in a capture match anyway. (Hopefully) Use the Moon emblem to interrupt player attacks when they are in your base trying to attack a tower, juggernaut, gunpowder cases or anything else. Can also use the shockwave of the C3 to interrupt players from a safe distance or those who use attacks with super armor (Like Twin Sabers or Twin Mace C3). Tower Bases - Use the Jump charge attack. If you have evolution attack use that instead. If you have upgraded damage at least two times. Use a dash attack running up to the tower, then just two jump charges should take care of the tower base. Troop Base - Use C3. Pretty straightforward. Captain Base - Use C3. Wait till the recover from the stagger to use C3 again if they are still alive. That way you don't juggle them. Officer Base - Try to get an Attack x2 and use C3. If you don't have Attack x2...just use C3 like the Captain base. Juggernaut Base - If you have damage upgrades, use a Jump Attack then 2 Jump Charges should do the trick. Category:Weapon